


Pure Chaos In One School

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Kokichi is pure to anyone who isn't in his class, Komaeda has no sick, Multi, They're all in the same year, chatfic, hopes peak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: What was the Principle of Hope's Peak even thinking when making a chat with all of the first years?Or where I've read too many chatfics for danganronpa and I want to make my own.





	1. It begins

**Jin Kirigiri** has made a group chat!

**Jin Kirigiri** has added **Class 77-A, Class 77-B, Class 77-C, and Class 77-D! **

**Jin Kirigiri:** Don’t kill each other, please.

**Jin Kirigiri** has left the group chat!

**Kokichi Ouma:** OwO, what’s dis??

**Kaede Akamatsu:** I’m tired of your shit, Kokichi, I will destroy you, don’t corrupt this chat too.

**Naegi Makoto:** Too??

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Please pay attention to class, it’s starting now.

**Soda Kazuichi:** okay but why did he make a chat before school?

**Komaru Naegi: **Why make a chat at all?

**Nagisa Shingetsu: **Komaru, please pay attention before you get detention.

**Komaru Naegi: **Oh! Alright, thanks Nagisa!

**Sonia Nevermind: **Soda, you should also pay attention.

**Soda Kazuichi: **of course Princess Sonia!

**Kokichi Ouma:** OwO

**Kokichi Ouma** has changed 59 nicknames!


	2. Kokichi makes Nicknames

**Everyone ** is online!

**ecdd cb g: ** Goddammit Kokichi, what did you do?

**ecdd cb g: **

**ecdd cb g: ** _ Explain. Now. _

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Uh… take it out of bass?

**ecdd cb g: ** You named me cabbage but in music?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Yes?

**ecdd cb g: ** Fantastic, I want to see the rest of the nicknames.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Uh… okay?

**Lucky Cat: ** _ Kokichi do we need to talk? _

**ecdd cb g: ** I just noticed your name tf Kokichi?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Um… no comment?

**4 Leaf Clover: ** yes comment tell us why

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Hey everyone should say their names so we know who’s who!

**Reported: ** swerve bitch

**Hooters: ** THE GLORIOUS MIU IRUMA IS HERE

**Hooters is typing**

**Hooters has been muted for 2 hours! Reason: sh**

**4 Leaf Clover: ** wow okay I’m Makoto Naegi

**H2Oh No They Didn’t: ** … Aoi Asahina… 

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** I found it in a comic book.

**H2Oh No They Didn’t: ** okay.

**Prick: **

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** That’s Byakuya.

**4 Leaf Clover: ** fair enough

**Prick:** I just got shot down by my fucking boyfriend.

**I’m A Bad Bitch: ** Celestia Ludenburg. This makes sense.

**Cheerio FoodJeezSnacki: ** I don’t need to say

**Weeb: ** fair Chihiro, got it.

**Weeb: **

**Weeb: how dare?**

**Otaku: ** @Weeb weebs are people who live on pockys and their parents’s money

**Weeb: ** I’m Hifumi

**Kowalski: ** I’m Junko Enoshima, analysis?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Yes.

**I Won’t: ** I don’t get my name, but I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru!

**Crazy: ** Good.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** ;n;

**Detective P: ** Kyoko Kirigiri, Why is this my nickname?

**Detective B: ** is this because I wear blue and she wears purple?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Yes.

**Crazy: ** Mondo Oowada, if you want to make my name about the Crazy Diamonds, you need a ‘Diamonds’

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** H-I… Class 77-D?

**Crazy: ** what about them?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Takemichi?

**Crazy: ** HE’S HERE??

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** …

**Diamonds: ** Update my leaders a fucking idiot. I’m Takemichi Yukimaru, the SHSL Enforcer.

**Crazy: ** How in hell did I not know you were here??

**Mass Destruction: ** Class 77-D was kept a secret for a bit because there are normally only 3 right?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Yep!

**Mass Destruction: ** I’m Natsumi Kuzuryuu. The SHSL Fighter

**Balls lol: ** leon kuwata

**A Hero Of War: ** Mukuro Ikusaba

**Marshal Of Martial: ** Sakura Oogami

**Ayaka But Super: ** Sayaka Maizono, what is my name?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Super=S Ayaka S+Ayaka = Sayaka

**Ayaka But Super: ** HoLy ShIt

**Wait a minute: ** Toko F-Fukawa

**Dogg: ** Yasuhiro Hagakure, dude!

**Talents: ** Uhhhh Hajime Hinata

**Fite Me: ** I agree full heartedly with this name, it’s Akane

**Animu: ** Ryota… 

**2 Electric Boogaloo: ** Imposter

**For Glory: ** Chiaki. This is a smash bros. reference right?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** I would be a disgrace otherwise.

**Baby Gangster: ** Fuck you.

**Just The Tip: ** Young master, don’t be rude.

**Giraffes No Vocals: ** It is I, the Dark Overlord, Gundam Tanaka!

**Pig Year: ** Hiyoko Saionji!

**Pig Year:**

**IOrderYouToKillMe ** has changed  **Pig Year** ’s name to  **Hogaku**

**Hogaku: ** okay

**My Ears:** IBUKI MIODA!

**Panta: ** Soda

**Wait Lemme Kill Myselfie: ** What about soda?

**Panta: ** fuck you

**Wait Lemme Kill Myselfie:** < Also I’m Mahiru Koizumi

**Drugs R Medicine: ** M M Mikan Ts Tsumiki

**Lucky Cat: ** I should be obvious.

**Lucky Cat: ** Oh shidyfytyuwsgidolsjxjuisi

**SHIT: ** I AM NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Just The Tip: ** What just happened? Also I am Peko Pekoyama.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** Nagito’s phone just got hit with a brick flying through the window. He doesn’t have a phone now, it broke.

**Royal~: ** Sonia, and how do you know?

**Foob: ** Teruteru Hanamura and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ecdd cb g: ** >:( I’m Kaede Akamatsu.

**Atua Hates This: ** Yoohoo~ Angie Yonaga! Atua disagrees though!

**BugBoi: ** Gonta don’t know why this is Gonta’s nickname.

**ecdd cb g: ** Good.

**Magic! Magic! oOo: ** nyeeh himiko yumeno

**Magic! Magic! oOo: ** mystery skulls nice

**THAT’S ROBOPHOBIC!:** K1-B0 or Kiibo.

**THAT’S ROBOPHOBIC!:**

**Earth Is A Velociraptor: ** this is kaito and this joke is better than flat earth so sure

**Momther: ** Kirumi Tojo, please do not refer to me as your mother, Kokichi.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** But you let the others in our class call you Mom!

**Momther: ** Because I like them.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** :(

**Lucky Cat: ** Do I hear someone dissing my best fren? :)

**Detective B: ** What the heck, Nagito you’re a twink, how did you just run a chill down my spine through text?

**Lucky Cat: ** :)

**Detective B: ** WAIT HOW ARE YOU TEXTING YOUR PHONE BROKE?!

**Lucky Cat: ** :)

**ShitGooJeez: **

**ShitGooJeez: ** Hi, I’m Korekiyo Shitgoojeez and humanity is beautiful

**IOrderYouToKillMe: **

**ShitGooJeez: ** Yes, the nickname is accepted.

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** :D

**Hack: ** I AM CURED KOKICHI IS PURE SKREEE

**Earth Is A Velociraptor: ** but kokichi is like the opposite of pure

**4 Leaf Clover: ** Kokichi is pure to every class but 77-C

**Atua Hates This: ** Well that’s just rude!

**DoYouTakeRequests?: ** Maki.

**DoYouTakeRequests?:**

**DoYouTakeRequests?: ** Who do you want me to kill?

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** …

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** <

**DoYouTakeRequests? ** Has changed their name to  **no** !

**Fre Sha Va Cado: ** rantaro amami

**Russian Blue: ** Ryoma Hoshi.

**Fre Sha Va Cado: ** why is your name that

**Russian Blue: ** Did you remember my favorite cat breed?

**IOrderYouToKillMe:**

**Hack:** Kokichi being unintentionally pure? heck yes.

**For Glory: ** I’ll trade a pic with you, Komaru.

**Hack: ** y e s

**Detective B: ** You should know who I am, but I’m Shuichi Saihara.

**Gurlz: ** This is Tenko!

**Gurlz: **

**Gurlz: ** Yes!

**otaku:** I’m Tsumugi

**Hack: ** Komaru Naegi, SHSL Sharpshooter!

**Phantom Of: ** Jataro Kemuri, SHSL Drawer, why is this my name?

**The Opera: ** Kotoko Utsugi! The SHSL Actor!

**Blocked: ** Masaru Daimon SHSL Sports Star!

**Reported: ** Monaca Towa, SHSL Caretaker!

**Macaroni: ** Nagisa Shingetsu, SHSL Strategist.

**The Opera: ** deihgvyehuwdbwbgbyshubdc that name!

**Macaroni: ** Yes, I’m fabulous, your point is?

**Blocked:**

**Reported:**

**IOrderYouToKillMe: ** :D

**Runn: ** Yuta Asahina, SHSL Athlete.

**Snip Snap: ** Sato Shi, SHSL Vlogger

**The chat was automatically muted for 9 hours reason: sleep**

**IOrderYouToKillMe has earned admin rights from Jin Kirigiri! Note: Don’t make me regret this.**


	3. Night Time Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Cat has changed IOrderYouToKillMe’s name to Protect Or Die  
Protect Or Die: Why are you awake? To torment me?  
Lucky Cat: You unmuted me  
Protect Or Die: Why are you awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapters will come in three or more categories.  
Before school.  
During school. (Rare.)  
After school.  
Night.  
In notes, I will begin adding on the day of the week and the date for the work if the date is important to the chapter. The notes will also say what time of day it is. The day chapters could be whatever I feel like, but night will center a certain character, this chapter was Kokichi. On Monday.

**Lucky Cat ** has changed  **IOrderYouToKillMe** ’s name to  **Protect Or Die**

**Protect Or Die: ** Why are you awake? To torment me?

**Lucky Cat: ** You unmuted me

**Protect Or Die: ** _ Why are you awake? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let’s Write Actual Story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kokichi lay in bed, it was around 2:30 am and he just couldn’t go to sleep. Putting down his phone, he went to grab a different smaller device from his desk. It was his dice communicator which was made so that they can talk to each other without emitting a lot of light or sound, but a few other apps were made for the communicator too. He scrolled through which of his ten executives would be awake and best to talk to.

Eimi, his second in command. She was probably asleep- Kokichi’s thought was completely cut off when;

**Eimi: ** I see you lurking.

**Kokichi: ** Shh… 

**Eimi: ** Can’t sleep?

**Kokichi: ** I could ask the same to you.

**Eimi: ** Talk.

**Kokichi: ** … 

**Kokichi: ** No.

**Kokichi ** is offline

**Eimi: ** … 

**Eimi:** Yeah, right.

**Eimi ** is offline

Once Eimi went offline Kokichi turned on invisible, allowing him to be viewed as not online. He continued to scroll.

Itsuki is probably asleep, he would be nice to talk to about everything, but he wasn’t going to wake him.

Mayuri is always asleep at this time. She also would probably not be able to help lots, she wasn’t that good with this.

Joji was kind and funny and would help lighten the mood, but he was probably asleep.

Saki is kind, (oddly sensual but Kokichi wasn’t going to go into that) but she wasn’t really the best to talk to and was probably asleep anyway.

Okuna is a pretty normal person and would know what to say, however, Okuna is normally asleep from 9 pm to 6 am.

Sissel is alright, the cool kid, he was either awake or in the deepest sleep possible and Kokichi wasn’t going to disturb either of those things, he wouldn’t know how to help anyways.

Iri is probably asleep, he’s chill and would be a good person to talk to right now… but he is probably asleep.

Kokichi met Nagito when they were 13 in front of the school of cards. Then he was officially inducted as an executive by no one but Eimi’s will. Which was why all he was so close to Kokichi. Nagito was awake, seeing as he just changed Kokichi’s nickname, and Kokichi could walk to his room for comfort… but… Kokichi didn’t want to bother him… his thoughts went through a whole sad train of thought with what-ifs of hate and loathing, the only thing snapping him out of the thought was a soft sobbing noise. He was crying? Huh. There was one person left in dice to get help from… 

Sora is… most likely awake. Sora was impulsive and stupid, but, when it came to personal problems, Sora knew what was right, he was good to talk to.

**Sora: ** hey

**Sora:**

**Sora: ** i know that ur there

**Sora: ** eimi said that ur lurkin

**Sora: ** invisifucker

**Kokichi: ** Fine, I’m here.

**Sora: ** talk

**Kokichi: ** I need a break.

**Sora: ** from what

**Kokichi: ** From all of the work and pain.

**Sora: ** whats tough

**Kokichi: ** Everything, honestly, being a student, a leader, being the principle of the school of cards, I’ve been going through a ton of emotions, and I just need a break.

**Sora: ** ok do u wanna hang out soon

**Kokichi: ** That sounds nice.

**Sora: ** cool, we’ll figure out where :)

**Kokichi: ** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi - 4 Leaf Clover  
Aoi Asahina - H2Oh No They Didn’t  
Byakuya Togami - Prick  
Celestia Ludenburg - I’m a Bad Bitch  
Chihiro Fujisaki - Cheerio FoodjeezSnacki  
Hifumi Yamada - Weeb  
Junko Enoshima - Kowalski  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru - I Won’t  
Kyoko Kirigiri - Detective P  
Leon Kuwata - Balls lol  
Mondo Oowada - Crazy  
Mukuro Ikusaba - A Hero Of War  
Sakura Ogami - Marshal of Martial  
Sayaka Maizono - Ayaka But Super  
Toko Fukawa - Wait A Minute  
Yasuhiro Hagakure - Dogg  
Hajime Hinata - Talents  
Akane Owari - Fite Me  
Ryota Mitarai - Animu  
Imposter - Electric Boogaloo  
Chiaki Nanami - For Glory  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - Baby Gangster  
Gundam Tanaka - Giraffes No Vocal  
Hiyoko Saionji - Hogaku  
Ibuki Mioda - My Ears  
Kazuichi Soda - Panta  
Mahiru Koizumi - Wait Lemme Kill Myselfie  
Mikan Tsumiki - Drugs 4 Medicine  
Nagito Komaeda - Lucky Cat  
Nekomaru Nidai - SHIT  
Peko Pekoyama - Just The Tip  
Sonia Nevermind - Royal~  
Teruteru Hanamura - Foob  
Kaede Akamatsu - ecdd c bg  
Angie Yonaga - Atua Hates This  
Gonta Gokuhara - BugBoi  
Himiko Yumeno - Magic! Magic! oOoo  
K1-B0 Idabashi - THAT’S ROBOPHOBIC!  
Kaito Momota - Earth Is A Velociraptor  
Kirumi Tojo - Mumther  
Kokichi Ouma - Protect Or Die  
Korekiyo Shinguji - ShitGooJeez  
Maki Harukawa - no  
Miu Iruma - Hooters  
Rantaro Amami - Fre sha va cado  
Ryoma Hoshi - Russian Blue  
Shuichi Saihara - Detective B  
Tenko Chabashira - Gurlz  
Tsumugi Shirogane - otaku  
Komaru Naegi - Hack  
Jataro Kemuri - Phantom Of  
Kotoko Utsugi - The Opera  
Masaru Daimon - Blocked  
Monaca Towa - Reported  
Nagisa Shingetsu - Macaroni  
Yuta Asahina - Runn  
Sato Shi - Snip Snap  
Natsumi Kuzuryuu - Mass Destruction  
Takemichi Yukimaru - Diamonds


	4. A Fight? Before School?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday Before school.  
I'm putting times in the chat I guess.  
School hours are from 9:00 am to 3:00 pm.

**8:30 am**

**Protect Or Die: ** How do survive?

**For Glory: ** You dont.

**Protect Or Die: ** Fair enough, time to get a knife.

**For Glory: ** No wait dont kys we care about you.

**Protect Or Die: ** Prove it.

**Lucky Cat: **

**Protect Or Die: ** Umm… 

**For Glory: ** Oh boi… 

**Lucky Cat: ** Why did Sora just message me?

**Protect Or Die: ** Sora’s going to die, be right back.

**For Glory: ** O no.

**no: ** I’m going to tackle him hold on.

**Lucky Cat: ** Do not you dare!

**no ** and  **Lucky Cat ** has gone offline!

**Snip Snap: ** I’m going to record the battle that will obviously ensue.

**Blocked: ** I’m going to join the fight for no reason!

**For Glory: ** O boi.

**4 Leaf Clover: ** before school too

**4 Leaf Clover: ** I honestly cannot believe

**Protect Or Die: ** @’Snip Snap’

**Snip Snap: ** Yes?

**Protect Or Die: ** There should be a Hope’s Peak 77th class youtube channel.

**Snip Snap: ** If I make it it’s a vlogging channel.

**Protect Or Die:** No, it’ll be an open channel for all of the 77th classes to use their talents on.

**Snip Snap: ** The first video is going to be this fight.

**Protect Or Die: ** Of fucking course!

**Snip Snap: ** I’m in.

**Snip Snap, For Glory, 4 Leaf Clover, Blocked, ** and  **Protect Or Die** has gone offline!

**9:00 am**

**Detective P: ** So this is why there’s a fight going on.

**Detective P ** has gone offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi - 4 Leaf Clover  
Aoi Asahina - H2Oh No They Didn’t  
Byakuya Togami - Prick  
Celestia Ludenburg - I’m a Bad Bitch  
Chihiro Fujisaki - Cheerio FoodjeezSnacki  
Hifumi Yamada - Weeb  
Junko Enoshima - Kowalski  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru - I Won’t  
Kyoko Kirigiri - Detective P  
Leon Kuwata - Balls lol  
Mondo Oowada - Crazy  
Mukuro Ikusaba - A Hero Of War  
Sakura Ogami - Marshal of Martial  
Sayaka Maizono - Ayaka But Super  
Toko Fukawa - Wait A Minute  
Yasuhiro Hagakure - Dogg  
Hajime Hinata - Talents  
Akane Owari - Fite Me  
Ryota Mitarai - Animu  
Imposter - Electric Boogaloo  
Chiaki Nanami - For Glory  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - Baby Gangster  
Gundam Tanaka - Giraffes No Vocal  
Hiyoko Saionji - Hogaku  
Ibuki Mioda - My Ears  
Kazuichi Soda - Panta  
Mahiru Koizumi - Wait Lemme Kill Myselfie  
Mikan Tsumiki - Drugs 4 Medicine  
Nagito Komaeda - Lucky Cat  
Nekomaru Nidai - SHIT  
Peko Pekoyama - Just The Tip  
Sonia Nevermind - Royal~  
Teruteru Hanamura - Foob  
Kaede Akamatsu - ecdd c bg  
Angie Yonaga - Atua Hates This  
Gonta Gokuhara - BugBoi  
Himiko Yumeno - Magic! Magic! oOoo  
K1-B0 Idabashi - THAT’S ROBOPHOBIC!  
Kaito Momota - Earth Is A Velociraptor  
Kirumi Tojo - Mumther  
Kokichi Ouma - Protect Or Die  
Korekiyo Shinguji - ShitGooJeez  
Maki Harukawa - no  
Miu Iruma - Hooters  
Rantaro Amami - Fre sha va cado  
Ryoma Hoshi - Russian Blue  
Shuichi Saihara - Detective B  
Tenko Chabashira - Gurlz  
Tsumugi Shirogane - otaku  
Komaru Naegi - Hack  
Jataro Kemuri - Phantom Of  
Kotoko Utsugi - The Opera  
Masaru Daimon - Blocked  
Monaca Towa - Reported  
Nagisa Shingetsu - Macaroni  
Yuta Asahina - Runn  
Sato Shi - Snip Snap  
Natsumi Kuzuryuu - Mass Destruction  
Takemichi Yukimaru - Diamonds


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday during lunch.  
Okay so uploads seem daily, but their not, I just have time right now.

**12:30**

**Protect Or Die: **

**Protect Or Die ** has changed their name to  **Sora Died** !

**Sora Died: ** (:

**4 Leaf Clover: ** w- who is Sora and why is he dead and how did he die?

**Lucky Cat:** SORA ISN’T FUCKING DEAD

**Sora Died: ** Prove it.

**Lucky Cat has added Sora!**

**Sora: ** what the fuck

**Lucky Cat: ** I’ll delete you soon.

**Sora: ** what the fuck is this

**Sora Died: ** _ Leave you BITCH _

**For Glory: ** What the actual fuck.

**Sora: ** :(

**Sora Died: ** >:(

**Lucky Cat: ** This is the most stubborn convo I have seen between you two.

**Sora: ** D:

**Sora Died: ** Okay sorry.

**Sora: ** :D

**Sora Died: ** But like, get out of my face.

**Sora: ** understandable have a nice day

**Sora has left the chat!**

**4 Leaf Clover: ** I am so lost right now

**For Glory: ** Same.

**Detective P: ** Why are you on your phones?

**Sora Died: **

**Detective B: ** I don’t think anyone died, Kokichi.

**Sora Died: ** It’s lunch we can be on our phones if we want to.

**ecdd cb g: ** YOU ARE IN THE SAME ROOM!

**Talents: ** Nagito just whispered ‘holy fuck’ under his breath.

**For Glory: ** O so you’re at the same table~?

**Sora Died: ** OH SHI9uiioewgvfhjsk

**Detective P: ** What’s happening?

**Mumther: ** Why did Kokichi just start running out of the lunchroom?

**Diamonds: ** Kiyotaka is now running after Kokichi because running inside so Mondo is following to bring him back to lunch and we have no explanation.

**Lucky Cat: ** Uhhh… 

**Lucky Cat: ** Kokichi is running from someone no one noticed. 

**Lucky Cat: ** I don’t know who.

**Fre sha va cado: ** maki noticed some1 in the room

**Fre sha va cado: ** ah well shit

**Fre sha va cado: ** its mukuro she came over and said that kokichi is trying to start a war against junk

**Detective P: ** Junk?

**A Hero Of War: ** Junko.

**Detective P: ** Ah of course.

**Sora Died: ** MUKURO YOU BITCH!

**A Hero Of War: ** What?

**Sora Died: ** YOU GOT TAKA AND MONDO ON ME AND NOW I’M STUCK ON THE ROOF!

**ecdd cb g: ** If someone goes through the door to the roof the door won’t lock though.

**Lucky Cat: ** How did you get there and get stuck?

**Sora Died: ** … Parkour?

**I Won’t: ** Kokichi! It’s alright! I won’t punish you! I just want to know why you were running away!

**Sora Died: ** :<

**A Hero Of War: ** He was running from me, I was threatening him, sorry.

**Sora Died: ** Forgiven.

**I Won’t: ** Ah, I see! Well, you can come down, Kokichi!

**Sora Died: ** CLASS IS ABOUT TO CONTINUE GOODBYE!

**Sora Died ** has gone offline!

**Lucky Cat: ** Class is not about to start… 

**ecdd cb g: ** He’s acting a little weird, right?

**Fre sha va cado: ** I suppose.

**I Won’t: ** We should be socializing like normal humans!

**Everyone ** has gone offline!

**Lucky Cat** has gone online!

**Lucky Cat: **I forgot to do something.

**Lucky Cat** has changed **Sora Died**'s name to **Protect Or Die**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi - 4 Leaf Clover  
Aoi Asahina - H2Oh No They Didn’t  
Byakuya Togami - Prick  
Celestia Ludenburg - I’m a Bad Bitch  
Chihiro Fujisaki - Cheerio FoodjeezSnacki  
Hifumi Yamada - Weeb  
Junko Enoshima - Kowalski  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru - I Won’t  
Kyoko Kirigiri - Detective P  
Leon Kuwata - Balls lol  
Mondo Oowada - Crazy  
Mukuro Ikusaba - A Hero Of War  
Sakura Ogami - Marshal of Martial  
Sayaka Maizono - Ayaka But Super  
Toko Fukawa - Wait A Minute  
Yasuhiro Hagakure - Dogg  
Hajime Hinata - Talents  
Akane Owari - Fite Me  
Ryota Mitarai - Animu  
Imposter - Electric Boogaloo  
Chiaki Nanami - For Glory  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu - Baby Gangster  
Gundam Tanaka - Giraffes No Vocal  
Hiyoko Saionji - Hogaku  
Ibuki Mioda - My Ears  
Kazuichi Soda - Panta  
Mahiru Koizumi - Wait Lemme Kill Myselfie  
Mikan Tsumiki - Drugs 4 Medicine  
Nagito Komaeda - Lucky Cat  
Nekomaru Nidai - SHIT  
Peko Pekoyama - Just The Tip  
Sonia Nevermind - Royal~  
Teruteru Hanamura - Foob  
Kaede Akamatsu - ecdd c bg  
Angie Yonaga - Atua Hates This  
Gonta Gokuhara - BugBoi  
Himiko Yumeno - Magic! Magic! oOoo  
K1-B0 Idabashi - THAT’S ROBOPHOBIC!  
Kaito Momota - Earth Is A Velociraptor  
Kirumi Tojo - Mumther  
Kokichi Ouma - Protect Or Die  
Korekiyo Shinguji - ShitGooJeez  
Maki Harukawa - no  
Miu Iruma - Hooters  
Rantaro Amami - Fre sha va cado  
Ryoma Hoshi - Russian Blue  
Shuichi Saihara - Detective B  
Tenko Chabashira - Gurlz  
Tsumugi Shirogane - otaku  
Komaru Naegi - Hack  
Jataro Kemuri - Phantom Of  
Kotoko Utsugi - The Opera  
Masaru Daimon - Blocked  
Monaca Towa - Reported  
Nagisa Shingetsu - Macaroni  
Yuta Asahina - Runn  
Sato Shi - Snip Snap  
Natsumi Kuzuryuu - Mass Destruction  
Takemichi Yukimaru - Diamonds


	6. Nagito, are you okay??

Kokichi was lightly pulling a slightly mentally off Nagito to his dorm room. Nagito was silently following behind him tears falling from his eyes. Dammit, Kokichi, you should have been more careful! He berates himself inside his mind. Poor Nagito was having severe flashbacks to sharp, cold metal pressed against his neck. They had gone to the mall after school to hang out for a bit, but when Kokichi wasn't looking at Nagito while they were at the food court, Nagtio was threatened to someone with a knife. When they got in his room, clean, as normal, a whiteboard on the desk, his dice communicator set aside on his desk, and a blanket neatly folded on his bed, Kokichi sat Nagito on his bed and sat down next to him hugging him until he dozed into a soft sleep. Then, Kokichi pulled his phone out of his casual clothes, which was a jacket sort of like Nagito's but purple with cyan accents and more round designs that looked like clouds than solid squares, a white shirt which read in dark purple writing 'ASK ME LATER' on the back and some baggy pants. He turned on his phone after laying Nagito on his bed and flopping down next to him.

**4:00**

**Some people **are online!

**Panta: **why has no one talked since the end of school?

**Detective P: **We have hanging out in our individual friend groups.

**Mass Destruction: **Which is something that you’ll never experience!

**Baby Gangster:**

**Baby Gangster: **I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but I forgot about you.

**Panta: **…

**Protect Or Die: **So, want to hear what I was doing?

**no: **Who would ever want to?

**A Hero Of War: **I would. Say.

**no: **<

**Protect Or Die: **Nagito and I went to the mall and Nagito got threatened with a knife when I wasn’t looking!

**Talents: **What.

**Talents: **WHERE ARE YOU??

**Protect Or Die: **My room with Nagito, we left after he got a knife held to his throat.

**A Hero Of War: **Is he hurt?

**Protect Or Die: ** Not physically, I know what to do in those situations. He’s asleep in my bed right now.  
  
**For Glory: **That’s good.

**For Glory: **Wait, only physically??

**Protect Or Die: **Yeah. Flashbacks.

**Baby Gangster: **Flashbacks?

**Protect Or Die: **Incident on the plane.

**Protect Or Die: **The trash bag.

**Protect Or Die: **The time… I should stop.

**Talents: **Yeah, I’m actually getting worried… 

**Baby Gangster: **Are you sure he’s okay?

**Protect Or Die: **Hm… it seems they only care once he almost died…

**Panta: **what.

**Panta: **are you accusing us of?

**Talents: **I cared about him the entire time!

**Protect Or Die: **You were not included in that.

**Talents: **Good.

**Protect Or Die: **And uh, Soda, you should know what I’m accusing you of, you oblivious frick.

**Panta: **But he’s crazy!

**Baby Gangster: **I’ll tell the others to take care. Also, Kokichi made me realize things and I feel bad.

**Panta and Baby Gangster **are offline!

**Lucky Cat **is online!

**Lucky Cat: **Hello everyone.

**Talents: **Nagito! Are you okay?? Are you hurt??

**Mass Destruction: **Gay.

**Talents: **Not the right time!

**Lucky Cat: **I’m okay, just… emotions.

**Talents: **Emotions??

**Lucky Cat: **Yeah, just… bad, really.

**Lucky Cat: **Wow when was the last time I remember having parents?

**Talents:**

**For Glory:**

**Mass Destruction:**

**Protect Or Die:**

**  
** **Lucky Cat: ** Did I do something wrong?

**Protect Or Die ** changed **Lucky Cat**’s role to ‘Hug them’

**Lucky Cat: **What?

**Protect Or Die: **You funky little Cotton Ball Cloud Boy. You need hugs.

**Lucky Cat: **What??

**Talents: **Did you just call him a cotton ball cloud boy? That? Isn’t a nickname?

**Protect Or Die: **I know but it’s true, he’s a Cotton Ball Marshmallow Cloud Boy.

**Talents: **Why is it getting longer?

**Talents: **And better yet, why do I want to use it?

**Protect Or Die: **Feel free to call him any variation of Cotton Ball Marshmallow Cloud Boy, I made the nickname myself and asked myself beforehand if it was okay for anyone to use and he said yes.

**Protect Or Die: **That goes for anyone seeing this text because I know Natsumi and Chiaki are still there.

**Talents: **Okay. Great.

**Lucky Cat: **Okay, I’m back at my dorm.

**Protect Or Die: **Great :). Text or call me if you need anything you funky little Cotton Ball Marshmallow Cloud Boi.

**Lucky Cat:** Will do! Thank you.

**Protect Or Die: **:)

**Lucky Cat: **:)

**Nagito Komaeda -- Hajime Hinata**

**5:00**

**Hajime Hinata: **Are you okay, though??

**Nagito Komaeda: **Yes.

**Nagito Komaeda: **Thank you.

**Hajime Hinata: **??

**Hajime Hinata: **For what??

**Nagito Komaeda: **I don’t know, for caring and spending time on trash like me I guess.

**Hajime Hinata: **Cotton Ball, you aren’t trash.

**Nagito Komaeda: **Cotton ball??? Where did that come from???

**Hajime Hinata: **Kokichi was calling you a Cotton Ball Cloud Boy so I thought I would call you ‘cotton ball’. That’s okay, right?

**Nagito Komaeda **is typing!

**Nagito Komaeda: **Yeah it’s fine.

**Hajime Hinata: **Okay.

**Hajime Hinata:** What I said is true though, you aren’t trash. I care about you, I really do.

**Hajime Hinata: **Also, don’t be afraid to ask me if you need anything as well.

**Nagito Komaeda: **Okay.

**Nagito Komaeda **is offline!

**Hopes Peak Chat**

  
**Everyone **is offline!


	7. Night Time set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this only Nagito but then I got overzealous.
> 
> Also, note how the two parts are almost identical? Yeah, that was on purpose.

Nagito, after setting down his phone pulled a pillow over his head. He forgot all about his torment at the mall and was now having a rough time with something else…

“Hajime… calling me… c-cotton ball?”

His face felt hot and he was sure that he was blushing furiously. He knew that Kokichi and the rest of Dice called him that or something including it, and that was fine since they were practically his family now. But… something about Hajime calling him cotton ball set sparks in his head and weird fuzzy feelings he didn’t know in his stomach.

He picked up his dice communicator.

Eimi, she’d tease.

Itsuki is serious and asleep at this time.

Mayuri wasn’t that good at feelings.

Joji was asleep, and as much as he’d be great to help, it was very much nearing dark.

Saki was kind and would probably definitely know what’s going on, but, she was asleep.

Okuna was just a normal person. She’d know what to say but she was totally asleep.

Sissel. No. Nagito liked Sissel, but he just sucked to get help from, it seemed Sissel just didn’t like him a lot. (Which made him feel like trash, but what else is new?)

Iri is asleep. Nagito can call it.

Sora is impulsive definitely awake and currently not responding to Nagito’s texts. He knew why, though. He told Sora to leave him alone for a few days earlier and to ignore further texts.

Kokichi probably knew what he was thinking but was probably asleep. Oh, who was Nagito kidding? He and Kokichi were such insomniacs at night especially with such weird thoughts it was obvious he would be awake.

**Kokichi: **What’s up?

**Nagito: **How did I not know you were online??

**Kokichi: **Because, according to Sora, I am an invisifucker.

**Nagito: **Ah, okay.

**Kokichi: **Anyways, what’s on your mind?

**Nagito: **Help.

**Kokichi: **With what?

**Nagito: **Hajime is calling me cotton ball now, my face feels hot, my brain feels like it’s about to explode and there’s a warm numbing fuzzy feeling. I don’t know what’s happening.

**Kokichi:**

**Kokichi: **You mean you have a crush?

**Nagito: **A what?

**Kokichi: **We’ll talk about this tomorrow, someone’s texting me.

No one was texting him.

* * *

Hajime felt stupid. So. Stupid. He was blushing furiously. He was too far gone, it had to be him? Out of all the people to have a crush on…

“Ughhh, why?”

He can’t believe he just called Nagito ‘cotton ball’. Including the fact that Nagito just went with it… he couldn’t believe he fell for him of all people! It wasn’t that he has a bad person, but he was really problematic and kind of a chore to deal with. But he was still so nice and held everyone so high on his priority list. 

He lay down and turned his phone back on.

Kirigiri wouldn’t know.

Shuichi was terrible with stuff like this

Makoto would be nice to talk with this about, but he was probably asleep.

Sonia would know what she was talking about, but, she was probably asleep. 

Kaede was great at this sort of stuff, she’d know what to say, but she was probably asleep.

Fuyuhiko? No. He was dating Peko, sure, but when it came to Nagito, he knew nothing. (But it seemed he wanted to know more, which is good.)

Chiaki was asleep. Hajime can bet on it.

Soda was definitely awake to do something no matter what it was. But he hated Nagito, and, while Hajime knew why, but he wished Soda didn’t hate Nagito. Because, if he didn’t Hajime would talk to him.

Kokichi loved Nagito like a brother, would probably know what he was talking about and was so awake at this time. Which he knew because Nagito liked to have both of them over for a sleepover in his room and it turned out Kokichi and Nagito were insomniacs.

**Kokichi Ouma: **What’s on your mind?

**Hajime Hinata: **Wtf how did I not see you online?

**Kokichi Ouma: **Because, as someone has told me, I am an ‘invisifucker’.

**Hajime Hinata: **Okay then.

**Kokichi Ouma: **Anyways, what’s up?

**Hajime Hinata: **Emotions.

**Kokichi Ouma: **Nagito Komaeda?

**Hajime Hinata: **Yes but, I mean, he’s so kind and he’s always saying he’s trash but he’s not, he looks like an angel holy shit how can someone be so pretty but not care about themself??

**Kokichi Ouma:**

**Kokichi Ouma: **So you have a crush.

**Hajime Hinata: **I guess.

**Kokichi Ouma: **We’ll talk later, I’m actually going to try to sleep.

He made a plan to set them up in 2 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you're reading this, there is no upload schedule.


End file.
